Kejadian Tak Terduga
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: seringkali kita mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang sama sekali tak kita duga. seperti halnya sebuah kematian...


**Kejadian Tak Terduga**

 **Disclaimer : Monsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), OC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Saudara. sebuah ikatan yang cukup unik. apalagi kalau saudara kembar, identik lagi. biasanya mereka punya ikatan-ikatan pada taraf tertentu. terkadang kalau salah satu kembaran mengalami sesuatu, kembaran yang lain juga bisa merasakannya. hal itu juga berlaku pada kembar 5 Boboiboy bersaudara. walau mereka punya sifat dan bakat beda-beda, tapi ikatan persaudaraan mereka sangat kuat. apalagi si sulung Halilintar. dia punya firasat yang paling kuat diantara kembaran yang lain. sering dia bisa tau masalah yang dihadapi adik- adiknya. sebagai kakak dia juga merasa punya tanggung jawab menjaga adik-adiknya yang 'manis-manis'.

Pagi itu alarm berbunyi disalah satu kamar boboiboy bersaudara membuat siempunya kamar terpaksa membuka matanya. Halilintar sontak membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia mematikan jam wakernya.

"Ugh,udah jam 5 ya." Ucapnya malas sambil melirik ke jarum jam. Anak sulung dari kembar boboiboy itu langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi mencuci muka dan berwudhu. Ia lalu keluar kamar membangunkan adik-adik tercintanya. Kamar pertama yang dituju milik adik bungsunya.

"Air, bangun." Katanya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna aquamarine yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya. Terdengar keluhan dari dalam kamar.

"Iya." Tak lama Air keluar sudah siap untuk sholat.

"Kamu tolong bangunin Api ma Taufan ya." Perintah Halilintar yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Air.

Halilintar kemudian jalan menuju kamar yang ada dipojok lorong lantai dua. Diketuknya pintu berwarna kuning itu." Gempa bangun!" ucapnya. Si empunya kamar langsung keluar sudah siap untuk ibadah. "Lho kamu dah bangun dari tadi ya?" selidik Halilintar yang hanya dibalas tawa kacil adiknya itu. Sementara itu Air menghampiri mereka diikuti Taufan dan Api si kembar kedua dan keempat dibelakangnya. Dan mereka melakukan sholat berjamaah sebelum memulai hari mereka.

Selesai sholat, Gempa yang sudah mandi langsung buat sarapan. Sedangkan saudaranya yang lain mandi.

"Heemmm Gempa masak apa nih?" Tanya Taufan muncul langsung ambil tempat duduk dimeja makan.

"Buat sarapan aku bikin nasi goreng cornet." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakan didepannya.

"Kak Gempa aku bantuin ya." Ucap Air yang baru turun dari atas.

"Kamu buatin minum aja." Air langsung mengambil beberapa gelas dan membuat beberapa minuman.

Tak berapa lama Api dan Halilintar muncul tepat saat sarapan sudah siap. Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan. Kalau ditanya orang tua mereka kemana? Ayah dan Ibu mereka kerja sebagai duta diluar negeri. Jadi jarang ada dirumah, untuk biaya sehari-hari mereka dapat kiriman tiap bulan jadi kebutuhan mereka tetap terpenuhi.

Selesai sarapan Halilintar membantu Gempa cuci piring. Dan mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan kesekolah Taufan dan Api yang memang hiperaktif terus bercanda menggoda kakak mereka yang paling temperamental, Halilintar yang ujung-ujungnya terjadi kejar-kejaran dan berakhir dengan benjolan dikepala Taufan dan Api.

"Kak Hali jahat amat sih ama adik sendiri juga." Ucap Taufan mengelus kepalanya. Disusul dengan anggukan dari Api.

"Lagian kan salah kalian sendiri." Kata Gempa tertawa kecil.

Sedangkan Air hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kakak-kakaknya. "Eh Air, belain aku dong." Ucap Api manja pada adiknya itu.

"Gak mau." Ucap Air dingin. Langsung sebuah panah imajiner menancap dijantung Api.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia sangat senang melihat tingkah adik-adiknya. Walau ia terlihat sangat dingin tapi ia sayang sekali ke mereka. Dia paling gak suka liat salah satu adiknya terluka. Jadi kalau sampai itu terjadi, emosinya akan meledak ledak. Itulah caranya menunjukan rasa sayangnya. Halilintar hanya berpikir ia sebagai kakak harus bisa melindungi adik-adiknya. Maka dari itu ia terus berlatih karate agar bisa melindungi adiknya. Ia merasa dengan begitu dia bisa menjaga dan melindungi adiknya terutama Air, si bungsu. Halilintar sangat melindunginya karena sebuah kejadian saat mereka kecil.

-Flash Back On-

Saat itu mereka masih berumur 5 tahun. Boboiboy sedang maindi taman. Taufan dan Api main kejar-kejaran, Air sedang duduk di dekat kolam, sedangkan Halilintar dan Gempa main bola. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh ke dalam Air. Keempat Boboiboy langsung berhenti dari aktifitas masing-masing. Mereka sontak melihat kea rah tempat adik mereka Air seharusnya berada. Halilintar yang merasakannya pertama. Ia merasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Lalu ia langsung lari kea rah kolam diikuti ketiga adiknya. Kolam itu cukup dalam dilihatnya dalam kolam itu Air coba menggapai-gapai permukaan namun gagal. Melihat itu Halilintar langsung panic. "Air-Air, tunggu aku bakal nylametin kamu." Tanpa pikir panjang Halilintar langsung melompat kedalam kolam. Taufan, Gempa dan Api mencari pertolongan. Akhirnya Air dan Halilintar bisa diselamatkan. Awalnya Air sempat tak bernafas. Tapi setelah dilakukan pertolongan pertama, Air akhirnya kembali menghirup udara setelah memuntahkan cukup banyak air. Halilintar langsung memeluk adik bungsunya itu. Dan ia menangis, membuat semua saudaranya kaget. Sejak saat itu ia janji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga adik-Adiknya dengan baik.

-Flash Back Off-

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Halilintar, tapi semuanya selalu menjaga Air. Dan dari semua kembar Boboiboy, Api-lah yang paling dekat dengan Air. Walau terlihat kekanakan, tapi jika ada suatu masalah yang menyangkut tentang Air, Api bisa jadi sangat dewasa. Selain itu Api juga suka cerita berbagai hal ke Air. Dia sangat terbuka pada adiknya itu daripada ke kakak-kakaknya. Tak jarang Halilintar atau Gempa memergoki Api curhat ke Air di dalam kamar Air yang memang berdekatan dengan kamar mereka berdua.

"Kak Hali nglamunin apa?" teguran dari Air mengagetkannya.

"Oh, ah gak papa." Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala adiknya itu. Air hanya tersenyum kecil diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Halilintar.

Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka langsung menuju kelas masing-masing Halilintar dan Api di kelas X A, Taufan dan Air dikelas X B dan Gempa dikelas X C. tak berapa lama bel tanda masuk bunyi dan pelajaran dimulai.

~oOo~

Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah yang dinanti-nanti banyak murid sudah berbunyi.

" Api kamu pulang duluan deh, aku mesti latihan nih mau ada kompetisi." Kata Halilintar pada Api.

" Oke bos." Ucap Api sambil meniru gaya tentara hormat, lalu ia langsung keluar kelas dengan senangnya.

"Dasar." Kata Halilintar lirih " Ayo Fang, nanti aku lawan kamu ya pas latihan." Katanya pada anak keturunan Chinese berkacamata ungu –Fang- yang merupakan teman sekaligus rivalnya di klub karate.

"Hn" balas Fang singkat dan merekapun pergi keruang latihan klub karate.

Sedangkan itu dilorong Api berlari dan hamper saja menabrak Gempa.

"E-eh Kak Gempa, Hmpir aja nabrak." Ucap Api setelah berhenti tepat didepan Gempa.

"Api, kan udah kubilangin jangan lari-larian dikoridor." Kata Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe, sorry. Eh kak Gempa udah mau pulang?" Tanya Api

"Belom, mau rapat OSIS dulu. Kak Hali mana?"

"latihan Karate ma si Landak Ungu, mau ada kompetisi katanya." Kata Api sambil cengengesan yang dibalas dengan ' Oh' dari Gempa. Tak berapa lama Taufan dan Air gabung.

"Kak Taufan jangan main skateboard di lorong." Ucap Gempa kesal .' Adik ma kakak sama aja, sama-sama bandel diomongin' batinnya melihat kelakuan Taufan dan Api.

"Hahahahaha iya, iya Ketua OSIS. Eh iya Api kamu pulangnya berdua ma Air ada ekskul kan?" Kata Taufan pada Api.

"enggak sih mang kak Taufan kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kak Taufan mau ekskul skateboard." Ucap Air menjawab kebingungan Api. "makanya kita pulang berdua." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oke deh, kalau gitu dah kak Taufan, Kak Gempa. Ayo buruan Air." Kata Api semangat sambil narik tangan Air.

"E-eh kak Api jangan tarik-tarik dong." Protes Air.

Taufan dan Gempa Cuma geleng kepala liat kelakuan adik-adik mereka.

~oOo~

"Eh Air main bola bentar yuk." Ajak Api saat mereka lewat sebuah taman.

"Ogah, mau langsung pulang, ngantuk nih." Balas Air.

"Yah bentar doang gak lama deh ya. Cuma lempar tangkep kok. Ya ya ya." Ucap Api sambil mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

"Gak mau ah kayak anak kecil." Jawab Air sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh, ayolah please." Kata Api lagi sambil menangkupkan tangannya tanda memohon.

" Ugh, I- iya deh." Air memang paling gak tahan dengan tatapan memelas Api.

" Yeeeeyyyy." Ucap Api senang.

Merekapun main lempar tangkap berdua.

"Alamak aku lemparnya kejauhan." Kata Api menatap bolanya menggelinding sampai ke jalan.

"Yaudah kak Api ambil sana bolanya."

"Eh kan kamu yang harusnya nangkep jadi kamu yang ambil dong." Kata Api sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Gak mau." Jawab Air dingin dengan wajah datarnya.

" haaah… Yelah, biar aku aja yang ambil." Api langsung berlari mengambil bolanya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Air yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah kakaknya itu." KAK API AWAS!" teriaknya.

Saat itu api merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh ke trotoar.

DUAK! Terdengar sebuah suara benda berbenturan yang sangat keras.

"Aduh" kata Api setelah bangkit di lihatnya ada beberapa lecet di lutut dan lengannya. Tapi semua asa sakit yang ia rasakan terlupakan saat dilihatnya tubuh Air tergeletak di aspal.

"A-AIR!" teriaknya menghampiri tubuh Air. Dirasakannya ada cairan hangat berwarna merah ditangannya yang diduga dari kepala Air. Orang-orang yang lihat kejadian itu langsung menghubungi ambulance. Diantara kerumunan orang yang melihat kejadian tak terduga itu ada seorang tetangga boboiboy bersaudara –Bu Tim-.

"Api, Api apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Bu Tim.

Api menyadari kehadiran Bu Tim langsung meminta tolong pada tetangganya itu.

"Air… Air…. Hiks ayo bangun …. Hiks… air…" Api berusaha membangunkan adiknya itu. Air mata terus keluar dari matanya. Tak berapa lama ambulance datang. Petugas rumah sakit langsung membawa Air. Api ditemani tetangganya juga ikut kerumah sakit. Di dalam mobil Api tah henti-hentinya memanggil nama Air sambil memegang tangan Air. Sedangkan Bu Tim terus mencoba menelfon kembaran Boboiboy yang lainnya. Saat tersambung ternyata yang mengangkat telfon adalah Gempa, Bu tim langsung memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ugh… Kak Api….." kata Air saat membuka matanya.

" Air… hiks… Air…. Maafin kakak …. Kamu bertahan ya… hiks bentar lagi… hiks… kita sampai dirumah sakit… hiks…." Kata Api sambil terus menangis dan memegangi tangan adik tercintanya itu.

" Kak-Api gak papa… kan?" Tanya Air melihat lirih pada kakaknya.

" Iya…hiks… gak papa… yang penting… hiks… sekarang ngobatin kamu dulu.. hiks…"

"Alhamdulillah." Jawab Air singkat lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Air langsung dibawa menuju UGD. Api hanya bisa memandangi pintu yang baru saja dilewati Air. Seorang suster mendekati Api.

"Dik, luka-lukamu juga harus diobati dulu." Kata si suaster menunjuk luka dilengan dan lutut Api.

"Gak mau, aku mau nungguin Air disini." Ucap Api tak bergeming. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia duduk sambil menangis ditemani Bu Tim.

~oOo~

-Halilintar POV-

"Yak sekarang Halilintar dan Fang."

Ah akhirnya giliranku tiba juga. Lagi-lagi nglawan si landak ungu. Gak masalah sih.

"Hoi, Hali kau bakal ku kalahin. Aku serius lho jadi siap-siap." Kata Fang

"Heh, emang kamu bisa? Bisaanya juga kamu yang kalah." Balasku. Sesaat sebelum latihan dimulai, entah kenapa kok rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak enak dihatiku.

"Yak, MULAI!" Aba-aba dari sensei. Aku sudah siap mau memukul Fang tapi ada sebuah bayangan dalam kepalaku. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Air. Mendadak kepala dan dadaku terasa sakit. Aku langsung berhenti. Fang yang melihatku diam juga ikut berhenti.

"Hali kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku memegang dadaku. Terasa sesak. Yang ada dipikiranku Cuma satu. Pasti ada apa-apa sama Air.

"Fang, aku.. harus pergi. Sensei aku izin pulang dulu." Ucapku langsung lari keluar ruang latihan.

"Hoi, Hali tunggu." Aku sudah gak peduli dengan panggilan dibelakangku. Saat aku melewati lapangan, kulihat Taufan dan juga Gempa. Mereka terlihat khawatir apalagi Gempa wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"Kak Hali, kita mesti ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Taufan.

'Rumah sakit?' batinku.

"Air kecelakaan." Kata Gempa.

DEG. Benar dugaanku. Aku sudah tak tau apa-apa. Pikiranku kacau yang kutau aku langsung lari keluar sekolah, memberhentikan taksi dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti kedua adikku. Taksi yang kunaiki langsung melaju ke rumah sakit Pulau Rintis.

-Halilintar POV End-

~oOo~

-Taufan POV-

Aku bisaanya kalau sudah bermain skateboard perasaan yang kurasakan Cuma bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjel. Seperti ada firasat buruk.

"Taufan, jangan nglamun dong kalau lagi main." Kata Ying teman klub skateboardku.

"Ah,ehm sori." Jawabku bisaa sambil tersenyum. Saat aku mau mulai sebuah trik skateboard, tiba-tiba dadaku rasanya berat.

"Taufan, kamu gak papa?" Tanya Ying kelihatan khawatir. Tak berapa lama Gempa muncul.

"Kak Taufan, Air- Air." Ucapnya gagap.

"Air kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Air, dia kecelakaan." Ucap Gempa singkat. 'Apa? Air-' aku sudah tak tau lagi. Aku langsung pergi dari tempat latihan skateboardku. Aku langsung lari diikuti Gempa. Yang ada dipikiranku Cuma Air, adik kecilku yang paling manis. Gimana keadaan Air? Pas dilapangan kak Halilintar muncul. Langsung Gempa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kak Hali pasti sudah tau. Karena dia punya firasat yang paling kuat diantara kami berlima. Tanpa pikir panjang kami naik taksi menuju rumah sakit. Semoga Air baik-baik saja.

-Taufan POV End-

~oOo~

-Gempa POV-

Haaahhh… akhirnya rapat OSIS selesai juga. 'Ugh kepalaku agak pusing. Kok dadaku juga terasa sakit ya?' batin ku. Memang jadi ketua OSIS itu susah, bikin banyak pikiran tapi bisaanya juga gak sampai begini. Aku hanya bisa bingung dengan kondisi badanku sendiri. Mendadak sebuah firasat buruk hinggap dipikiranku. 'ada apa ya?' tiba-tiba handphoneku bunyi. Ku lihat yang menelpon tetanggaku Bu Tim.

"Halo, Assalamu'alaikum." Jawabku agak bingung. Tak bisaanya tetanggaku menelpon kecuali ada keadaan darurat.

"Wa;alaikum salam, Gempa tolong kamu cepat kerumah sakit Pulau Rintis, tadi Air kecelakaan keadaannya lumayan parah, sekarang Ibu ma Api dalam ambulance. Cepat ya Gempa."

DEG. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak dengar ucapan Bu Tim. 'Air, Air kecelakaan?' Tak perlu beberapa saat untukku sadar. Aku langsung lari mencari kak Taufan dan Kak Hali. Mataku rasanya panas. Air, adik kecilku.

"Kak Taufan, Air- Air." Ucapku gagap. Aku berusaha agar tak menangis.

"Air kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Air, dia kecelakaan." Jawabku singkat. Dia juga terlihat syok. Aku dan Kak Taufan harus cepat cari kak Hali. Saat di lapangan kami langsung ketemu kak Hali. Sepetinya dia juga merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kak Hali, kita mesti ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Kak Taufan.

"Air kecelakaan." Sambungku . kak Hali langsung lari mencegat taksi, aku dan kak Taufan juga masuk ketaksi itu. Sopir taksinya langsung diperintahkak Hali buat kerumah sakit pulau Rintis.

Aku harap Air baik-baik aja.

~oOo~

Di rumah sakit Api terus merasa cemas. Tiap menit terasa sangat lama buatnya. Tak berapa lama dilihatnya kakak-kakak kembarnya muncul. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka juga khawatir apalagi Halilintar. Bakan dia masih menggunakan baju karatenya.

"Api." Panggil Halilintar buru-buru mendekati adiknya itu. Dilihatnya dengan Api lekat-lekat.

"Kak Hali… hiks… maafin aku, gara-gara aku…hiks… Air-Air… Huwaaaaa…" tangisnya semakin keras.

"Sudah, sudah cup cup yang penting sekarang kita doain Air, ya." Kata Taufan duduk disamping Api, menenangkannya. Api Cuma mengangguk sambil masih menangis.

"Lukamu gak diobatin dulu?"Tanya Gempa melihat luka yang ada di lengan dan lutut Api. Api hanya menggeleng. Lalu Bu Tim coba menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Gempa.

Halilintar hanya diam melihat keadaan Api yang bisa dibilang tak cukup bagus juga. Sebagai kakak dia merasa kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa tidak bisa menjaga adiknya.

Pintu UGD terbuka mengagetkan mereka. Halilintar dan Gempa langsung mendekati dokter.

"Dok gimana keadaan Air?" Tanya Halilintar khawatir.

" Kalian kembarannya? Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi luka yang dia alami sangat parah. Dia sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Saya harap kalian bersabar. Maaf." Ucap sang dokter lalu meninggalkan mereka. Gempa yang mendengar hal itu langsung menangis ditempat. Taufan yang dari tadi menguping langsung lemas, ia menutup mukanya juga ikut menangis. Api yang juga dengar penjelasan dokter langsung lari memasuki ruang UGD melewati Gempa dan Halilintar sambil meneriakkan nama Air. Sedangkan Halilintar, ia masih syok. Seluruh tenaganya serasa hilang. Dia berjalan gontai menyusul Api.

Dalam ruangan itu dilihatnya Air terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat disampingnya Api menangis semakin keras.

"Air… bangun.. hiks…hiks… Air…. Air…. Maafin kakak… Air…." Ucap Api memeluk adiknya.

Didengarnya Taufan dan Gempa juga ikut masuk dalam ruangan itu. Mereka masih menangis melihat keadaan Air.

Air, membuka matanya sedikit. "Kak Api, Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan,Ayah Ibu, Air saying kalian semua." Katanya tersenyum sangat lembut lalu ia menutup matanya.

"Air… Air… bangun… hiks…hiks…. Kakak juga saying Air… Air…. Air… " kata Api mengguncang tubuh Air. Dirasakannya tubuh adiknya itu sangat dingin.

Perlahan Air mata meluncur dipipi Halilintar. Ia tahu bahwa adik kecilnya sudah pergi tuk selamanya. Dia tak menyangka padahal tadi pagi Air masih ada didekatnya, padahal pagi tadi dia masih mengelus kepala Air, padahal tadi Air masih bicara dengannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hari ini adalah saat terakhirnya bersama dengan Air, adik tercintanya.

Wajah Air terlihat sangat tenang dan damai "Air…. AIR…" lalu Api kehilangan kesadaran.

"Api!" Halilintar yang melihat secara reflex langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya itu.

~oOo~

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Air, kedua orangtua Boboiboy bersaudara dating. Mereka dapat kabar dari Bu Tim. Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman untuk Air. Semua teman, guru, tetangga dan keluarga hadir. Keempat kembar Boboiboy menangisi kepergian adik bungsu mereka. Terutama Api. Dia bahkan sempat pingsan beberapa kali. Setelah pemakaman selesai, orang-orang pun pergi. Di pemakaman itu hanya ada Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. Sedangkan Api sudah dibawa pulang karena pingsan.

"Kalian pulang duluan, jaga Api." Ucap Halilintar datar walau suaranya agak pecah karena menahan tangis.

"Kak Hali pulang bareng kita aja." Ajak Gempa. Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepala. Gempa menghela nafas. "jangan malem-malem ya pulangnya." Katanya menyerah. Gempa dan Taufan pun pergi meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian di pemakaman itu.

Setelah sendiri, Halilintar sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia mulai menangis.

"Air… hiks…. Maaf… aku,aku bukan kakak yang baik… maaf, maaf, maaf…. Hiks hiks…hiks…" di terus menangis. Hujan turun seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan si kembar tertua. Halilintar terus menangisi kepergian adiknya dibawah derasnya hujan. . Kini tak kan ada lagi sapaan ramah dari adik bungsunya itu. Ia tak kan pernah lagi melihat senyum manis dan kelakuan adik kecilnya itu untuk selamanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **haaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Happy Newyear everyone...**

 **kali ini Famel mau coba bikin cerita yang melo... sebenernya sih ni konsep dah dari lama, tapi baru bisa diposting sekarang...**

 **sebelumnya maaf ya Air, kamu nasibnya agak gimana gitu #digebukinfansnyAir**

 **eummm kayak biasa Famel selalu minta kritik sarannya maklum masih baru...**

 **dah ah gak usah lama-lama, Review please...**


End file.
